Dark Becomings and Jelly Tears
by Prince Marth aka Xai
Summary: Flan, if one has noticed, are always crying, but do you know why? One man does, and his entry in the Crystal Chronicles was found. This man is also of dark legend and so he and his tale are quiet well paired. This is oneshot so tell me what you think. ple


Dark Becomings and Jelly Tears

By: Prince Marth a.k.a. Xai

Disclaimer: Story's mine characters aren't

* * *

An entry found in the Crystal Chronicles dating back into ancient times, just as crystal caravans set out noted something about flan. It began,

"Flan I have noticed they are always crying, tears pour from their gelatinous eyes, I always wondered why, but then I remembered what I had seen…"

The entry was written by a boy named Carion Elsa, who, as a very young child, witnessed the dawn of miasma. He was now a solo-caravaner and a knight of Alfitaria, he was just 16. He wrote on,

"After seeing the meteor fall I knew something must be done. As a child I allowed the earthquakes from the impact put me to sleep, they were only gentle shakes at the time. However all that came from those dreams were nightmares. 'I was staring through a mask, a boy stood before me. I knew this boy but I could recall nothing, as my memory returned a sharp blade rushed into my chest and then I would awaken… crying.' Thus when I came of age, I became a knight to the great fortress Alfitaria, the capitol of the Liltian kingdom.

I climbed through the ranks with great speed, but the higher up I went, the more restraining the rules became. The chance was slim that I would be able to even join the Alfitarian Caravan. So I left Alfitaria and was thus charged with treason. I became a criminal, and I could never return to my family, so I found a near-by town to take shelter. It was called Tida, and it was a beautiful town, very friendly. When I told the blacksmith I was setting out, he asked if I had a crystal to protect me. I had no such thing with me and there was no way I could obtain it. He just smiled as suggested that he would make a special armor for me. I accepted the offer and paid him what little money I had. He presented me with dark armor upon the dawn of the following day. It was of great quality, even better than that of the iron armor of Alfitaria.

I donned this dark armor and thanked him. I was now an outcast knight and soon I would never be able to return to Tida. As soon as news of my escape was released from Alfitaria, Tida as well would turn its back on me. I was alone, but I had to find a way to stop the miasma, and so for years I traveled. I met up with a priest and together we ventured into the lair of the source of miasma. It was there I witnessed the creatures that were to become flan.

They stood tall; their four legs were straight and covered in vibrant colorful and beautiful feathers. Their bodies were long and elegant, also covered in vibrant feathers; the bodies were slightly darker than the legs. Their heads were magnificent, with deep blue eyes that drew me into a daze; their feathers were brilliant and decorative. They lined the faces of these creatures so carefully. There beaks were of gold, as were their wings. Their wings were long and shaped with elegance. They were called Flarrenioxi. I had never seen them before in my journeys. However, their elegance was short lived. Miasma clouded the skies and choked the life out of everything near them. It was if the parasite deep inside of the caverns noticed my attention to them. The miasma coated their feathers and as it fell it choked the colors from them. Their blue eyes cried , I wanted to help but I was immobilized by the miasma. All I could do was watch as the creatures were diminished. All that remained were puddles of blood. The colors even of their blood were vibrant, but they were faded. The colors were red, blue, yellow and the occasional mixture of red and blue. Tears still slipped from the blood as it began to take a form. Like dessert jellies it saw the blood shape. Tears of lost vanity fell from the faces of the jellies. That is all I saw before collapsed…

When I awoke I was in an area much unlike the caverns. The priest was beside me and in front of us was a Golden Bird. A light intervened and my memories diminished…

After that incident I wandered the world, during this I saw the fall of the Liltian empire and what was now called a flan. In its eyes were tears, the same as the creatures of old that it had come from. I learned that as time passed the 'red flan' all became dark. Even the flan were not completely free of the parasite's evil. However, I could not remember what I should do to help. I was stranded, I couldn't even recall my name and I still can't. However, I can never forget the flan, or what they now are. I can never forget their tears and their horrid fate. I will never forget the Flarrenioxi."

This was all that remained in the Crystal Chronicles of Carion Elsa. Few know now what has become of Carion Elsa… and few know the tale of the flan…


End file.
